The Best Years Of Your Life
by believable-pen
Summary: At the age of 17, Jack and Ianto start at the same school...


**The Best Years of Your Life**

Ianto was standing outside the gates of the school in his smart black trousers and shoes. He had a white shirt on with a blue tie and a blazer with the school crest on it.

Being the new kid in town, Jack wasn't sure if he wanted to go to this school or not. He waited by the gate, noticing the skinny kid, in his fancy new school uniform. But Jack smiled. 'He looks good in that uniform,' he thought.

The bell rang and all the pupils went in the, school so Ianto followed.

Jack waited until everyone else had gone inside before he followed. He hated leaving the outside behind, longing to just throw off his jacket and wonder around Cardiff.

Ianto found his class and went in and the teacher Mr Smith introduced the class to the two new students. They found two seats next to each other. "Hello, I'm Ianto Jones."

Jack eyed the young Welshman beside him. "Jack Harkness."

He put his books inside the desk and sat up straight, wanting to make a good impression. But was that for the teacher, or Ianto Jones?

"How are you?" asked Ianto.

"I'll be fine, once this day is over. I hate school. How about you? What subjects do you like?"

"I don't mind school. I like art, cdt, cooking, maths, english, biology and admin. You?"

"English lit is okay. Art, mmm, I can take, but the rest is just boring. I'd much rather be outside in the fresh air. Wouldn't you? It's so stuffy in here." Jack loosened his tie.

"I don't mind it here, to be honest. You wanna be friends, I don't know anyone here."

Jack smiled. "Yeah, fine by me. Wanna hang out after school? I know this neat place not far from here. We can meet there later, if you'd like."

"Yeah sounds good." Ianto smiled and nodded. "What english class you in?" Jack looked at his schedule. "Miss Page. Room 11. How about you?"

"Yeah me too."

After registration, the two young 17 year olds met outside the classroom.

"Lets go," said Jack.

Together they went up to the top floor and Room 11. Ianto felt safe with Jack beside him. He was a little nervous of all the older boys.

As they entered the classroom, another boy, taller than Ianto, put his leg out to try and trip the young Welsh boy.

"Hey!" warned Jack. "Not with me around, you don't." He kicked the offending leg. "Ooww!" the other boy cried."Then keep your legs to yourself." Replied other boy hobbled to his chair. Jack smiled at Ianto and they went to two desks together near the back of the class.

"Thanks Jack," said Ianto, shyly.

They sat down.

The class had to write an essay on an important time in their life. The two boys planned their essay for the lesson while Jack and Ianto were chatting and the teacher kept telling them to got on with their work.

"I think mine was coming here, but I can't put that down. No one would believe me anyway," Jack laughed. "But I guess I can make somethin' up."

"I think mine is going to be how I got into drink and drugs when i was 14 and got help."

"You? Drink and drugs? You kiddin', right?"

"Nope I wish I was. Got it sorted out though."

"You'll have to let me read it when it's done. I'll show you mine. The real one, that is." Jack smiled. "It'll blow your mind."

Jack took Ianto by the arm, as he saw the tall boy about to pass him by.

"Let's not put temptation in his way." Jack said, as he glared at the boy, who was about to punch Ianto in the back. "Better think twice, knucklehead," Jack told him.

"What are you, his protector? I gotta go through you first to get to him?" He looked at his friends. "I can do that. Later dude." He pushed past Jack.

Jack turned back to Ianto. "Art, over in the annex. Let's move, or we'll be late."

Jack and Ianto walked quickly across the playground and into the annex. They were just in time for the lesson to begin.

Ianto liked Jack protecting him, but he could defend himself, as he had taken boxing lessons. "Thanks Jack." he said.

"What's that knucklehead's name? Why does he pick on you?" Jack asked.

They got to art and sat beside each other with their easels.

Jack enjoyed the class for once. 'This is going to be an okay school after all.' he thought, smiling at Ianto, who was painting a beautiful Welsh country scene.

Next, Ianto painted the Bay with the sun setting over the horizon.

"Yeah I like this school." Ianto said, smiling.

"So, you wanna do something after school? I don't live far away and we can let your mam know first, if you like. We won't be out late, either."

"Yeah sounds good. What do you havet in mind?" Ianto was concentrating on his painting and his tongue was sticking out.

Jack laughed. "If you don't wanna get paint all over your tongue, best put it back in your mouth."

The art teacher came round to look at what they had done. He was pleased with Ianto. He had doubts about Jack's seascape.

Ianto blushed and put his tongue in his mouth. "Jack that's good, really."

Jack frowned then went to stand beside Ianto. "I, er, I think we oughta go for a milkshake after school, before you go home. I like spending time with you."

"What's with the grumpy face? And yeah, a milkshake sounds good. I like spending time with you, too."

Jack went back to his painting. "I think you ought to see where I live. Not many people know about it. I think I can trust you to keep it a secret, can't I?"

"Yeah, I wont tell anyone Jack."

Jack smiled, ruffling Ianto's hair. "I know you won't. I don't know why I said that."

"So, what have we got next?"

"It's lunchtime." Jack looked at his watch. "I'm going to the tuck shop, wanna come?"

"Yeah sure. I'm not buying as my mum packed me a lunch this morning."

"Yeah. What did she pack for you? I bet there aren't any chocolate biscuits. Or fudge fingers. I bet you like those, too."

Ianto opened his lunchbox for Jack to see. "She packed a ham and pickle roll and crisps, a mars bar and a banana." He smiled at Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Your mam's good to you. Still, I bet you could still eat a finger of fudge." Jack winked.

'**Did Jack just wink at me?' **Ianto thought. "Jack, honestly I'm ok. I'll get us a table." Ianto smiled.

Jack went to the tuck shop while Ianto got a table. After Jack was served, he went back to where he left Ianto, only to see the tall boy standing menacingly over Ianto, holding him by the hair. Jack put the bits he'd bought into his bag and went to the table.

"Hey, you wanna try that with someone your own size? Like me..."

"What're you gonna do Harkness?" They boy said.

Jack just grinned. "You really want me to show you? In front of your friends?" Jack nodded to the three boys with him. "It ain't gonna be pretty. Now, let his hair go, and back off, real slow. Hurt him, and I'm double your hurt."

The boy let go and shoved Ianto into the table, then he pushed past Jack. His three friends followed. Ianto rubbed his head and straighten his clothes, trying to smile.

"I don't know what it is, but you sure seem to attract people to you. Some for the wrong reasons." Jack sat down and put his lunch on the table. He passed a can of Dr Pepper to Ianto.

"Thanks, Jack. That kid doesn't like me. What's his name?"

Jack took a drink from his can and wiped his mouth. "Graeme Sawyer. Thinks he's hard. But he's not. He's a bully. Stay away from him, Ianto. I won't always be here to protect you." Jack looked away.

Was that a look of fear he saw in Ianto's blue eyes?

"Okay, I'll stay away from him."

They ate their lunch in silence, not knowing what to say to each other.

The bell rang for their next class.

Jack looked at his class listing. "I have English Lit next. I think you have Math. Remember what I said. Stay away from Sawyer and his cronies." Jack left, waving as he went.

His heart fluttered.

Ianto went to his Math class. He avoided Sawyer and his gang. He sat thinking about Jack.

Jack couldn't keep his mind on the teacher. His thoughts were with a certain Welsh boy called Ianto Jones. He didn't know what it was, but he couldn't wait to see the younger boy again. He kept looking at his watch. "Come on, come on, ring the blasted bell!"

The bell rang for the end of the day and Ianto was supposed to meet Jack outside the toilet block

When Ianto didn't turn up as arranged, Jack went to the Math room to see if he was still there. He poked his head inside the door. The nurse was there, but Jack couldn't see who she was tending to. But his heart knew. Walking around the desk, he saw the nurse cleaning away blood from Ianto's lip and nose. He also had a graze on his right cheek. Jack's blood boiled. He knew exactly who did this to Ianto and why.

Smiling at the younger boy, Jack left the room. He went looking for Graeme Sawyer.

Ianto had been punched in the face by Graeme, and he had to sit patiently, while the nurse was cleaning him up. He wanted so badly to follow Jack, try and stop him from getting into a fight.

Jack walked out to the school gate and saw Graeme Sawyer leaning against the safety rail. Walking over to him, Jack just smiled before hitting him once, on the nose. Sawyer went down, blood coming from his nose.

"You...bwok my... dose!" he said, between tears.

"I warned you. You had it coming. Stay away from Ianto Jones or I'll break your hand next time." Jack walked away, smiling.

Ianto went out to the washroom to tidy himself up, then he went looking for Jack.

As Jack rounded the corridor leading to the Math room, Ianto walked out of the wash room. He looked a lot better now all the blood had been washed off.

"You okay?" Jack asked, concerned.

Graeme Sawyer walked past them, holding a hankie over his broken nose.

Ianto nodded, looking at Sawyer as he passed by him. "Yeah, I'm fine now Jack, just my lip. Did you do that to him?"

Jack smiled wickedly. "I did warn him. Anyway, he had it coming." Jack stepped back. "You ready to go?"

Ianto smiled at Jack. "Yeah, I'm ready to go." He put his bag over his shoulder.

As they walked out of the gate, Jack waved at the three boys waiting for their friend. "He'll be a while yet. They called for an ambulance." Jack winked at Ianto, then they carried on walking. "I'll show you where I live, then we can go drop your stuff off and get a milkshake, okay?"

"Yeah. Is it ok if I get changed first? There's blood on my shirt." Ianto walked past the boys with his head held low.

"No worries, yeah." Jack watched Ianto hang his head as they walked passed the three boys. Jack nudged Ianto. "Hold your head up. You've got nothing to be ashamed of." He smiled. "They'll think twice about messing with you now."

Ianto lifted his head up and smiled. "Which way do we go?"

Jack pointed to the right. "I live in an usual place. You'll see after you've been home to change." They turned right to go to Ianto's house first.

"That's my house there." Ianto lead Jack up the back stairs and opened the door. "Mam this is Jack. He's new in school, too."

"What ever happened to you?" asked Mrs Jones.

Ianto's mam looked at the bloody shirt.

Ianto didn't know what to say. Jack picked up on this and said, "I accidentally hit Ianto in the face with a football." Jack smiled. "Sorry."

"You better go change then, son. Are you going out after?"

Ianto nodded. "I won't be late. Promise." He smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

Jack turned away, not wanting to appear nosy.

"Hello Jack. Well take it off, honey and I'll get it in the wash."

Ianto took his blazer tie and shirt off in the middle of the door way.

"Go put on a t shirt or something. It's warm out."

Ianto ran up to his bedroom and put on a red t shirt and blue jeans.

When Ianto came back downstairs, Jack stared at him. He looked stunning in the red t shirt and jeans. "Great. Let's go. Bye Mrs Jones."

Ianto's mam waved to the two boys.

Ianto picked up his front door key and put his Nike red and white high tops on.

Jack walked in front and Ianto followed him out of the gate and down the road towards where Jack lived. Jack didn't say anything as they passed all the empty buildings and 'To Let' shops. He watched Ianto carefully, to gage his reaction.

"It's quite safe, so don't worry. No one'll jump out at us." He tried to laugh it off, but he could see the trepidation on Ianto's face. he was scared.

Ianto was quite scared. His mam didn't like me going down here. But he was with Jack so it eased his mind a little.

"It's not much further." Jack started to cross some open land, covered in abandoned cars and refuse. "It's just over there." Jack turned, but Ianto had stopped walking and was staring at the old Brewery Building.

"It's okay. I'm the only one that lives in there. It's quite safe, you know."

Ianto tried to shrug it off. "You live quite far out from the school."

"Yeah, it's a long way from school, but I like it here." Jack lowered his head. "I suppose I ought to tell you, I live alone." He lifted his eyes to met Ianto's. Trust shone in those clear, blue pools.

"What?" Ianto looked mystified. "Why do you live by yourself Jack?"

"It's a really long story, but I promise, one day I'll tell you all about it. But not today. Let's go inside and then we can go for that milkshake I promised you." He smiled, making Ianto feel better about his situation.

"Okay Jack. Wow, you have a cool house."

Jack laughed. "It's an old Brewery. It does it's job. I needed somewhere to live and I picked here. No one bothers me and it's quiet. Electricity is still on in places." Jack shrugged. "I get by okay."

"Jack its freezing in there. Do you have a bed, a fire?"

Jack nodded. "Yep, I have an old mattress and bedding. I have an electric fire I got at a charity shop. An old ring burner for cooking. All mod coms." He laughed. "But no bath. I'll shower at school from now on."

"Jack you can't live like this. Please, tell me why you live on your own?"

As they entered the building, Jack moved aside a piece of corrugated sheeting to reveal a small room. It had a mattress and a fire and a small table with a ring burner on it. To one side was a clothes rail on which hung tops and shirts. "I was brought here, a few months ago. To escape what was happening on my Planet. But I don't expect you to believe any of this." He watched Ianto for any sign of disbelief.

The room was tiny and still cold. The mattress didn't look comfy at all. "Did you just say planet?"

"Yeah." Jack sat down on the mattress, and Ianto followed. "There was a lot of fighting and my father was killed. My mother sent me away when she had the chance, to keep me safe. I was brought here. I look human...am human. I'm from the 51st century." He looked away then back at Ianto. "But I don't expect you to believe me. Hell, even I wouldn't believe me sometimes." He laughed. "But it's true."

"Jack of course I believe you. Why would you make something like that up?" Ianto put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack, you can't stay here you're coming home to stay with me."

"Thanks, but won't your mam have something to say about that? Besides, it's okay here, really."

"Mam won't mind. We have room. You can bunk in with me. You cant stay here, Jack."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters living at home? I don't wanna be in the way."

"I have a sister, Rhiannon, but she's married."

"Oh, okay. Let's go grab that milkshake and we can talk about this again tomorrow," Jack got up.

"Jack you're coming back to my house tonight and you are gonna sleep in a proper bed and have a hot shower, okay? We'll go for a milkshake and then come back here and get your stuff."

Jack wasn't going to argue. He really wanted to be with this young Welsh boy.

They went to get a milkshake. After, Ianto asked, "You wanna go to yours and pick your stuff up?"

"Okay, but, if your mam objects, I leave, no arguments, right?"

"Yes, okay. But she won't, cos she'll know I want you to stay."

Jack felt a warm glow course through his veins. He'd only known this young boy for a day, yet he felt something for him...what was it?

Ianto and Jack walked to Jacks 'house'.

"C'mon lets get your things together."

Jack smiled at Ianto's eagerness. "Whoa, slow down. You're gonna bust a gut." Jack shook his head. "Not much to take really."

"It's getting late. Grab your things and lets go."

Jack packed all of his things in a black bin bag and followed Ianto back outside.

"Its starting to get dark."

Jack didn't know why, but he snapped at Ianto. "You said that once already. Give it a rest. I'm coming."

Ianto didn't say anything but kept walking. He took out his phone. "Hi mam, Jack's coming to stay a while. I'll explain later, okay?"

"Yes, that's ok." She told Ianto.

"Thanks mam." Ianto gave Jack the thumbs up. "I said it would be okay, didn't I?"

Jack felt bad for his harsh words, but couldn't take them back. "Thanks," was all he said as they walked back to Ianto's house.

They went into Ianto's house.

"Hey, mam."

"Hey sweetie. I put extra bedding and towels in your room."

Jack smiled at Mrs Jones. "I appreciate this, ma'am."

"It's ok. sweetie, and Jack, is Emma, not Mrs Jones, okay?"

Jack nodded and followed Ianto upstairs. The room was light and airy with a bunk bed over on the far wall. Jack dropped the bin bag in the middle of the floor. "Which one am I in?"

"I normally sleep on the top but its up to you."

"I'll take the top, if that's okay with you."

"No, that's fine." Ianto watched him. "The two bottom drawers are empty if you want you can put your stuff in there. Does anything need washing?"

"Thanks," Jack began to take his things out of the bin bag. "No I tend to give them to the charity shop when they need washing and buy new."

"Jack give them here and I'll get them wash and you can buy new ones if you want to."

Jack half smiled half frowned. "You sure your mam won't mind? I don't want her thinkin' I'm taking advantage of her kindness." Jack took out the dirty clothes, giving them to Ianto.

"No, its fine, honestly." Ianto said smiling. He took the clothes downstairs and put them in the machine. It felt strange touching Jack's underwear when they only just met.

Jack waited for Ianto to return to the room, then they sat on the bottom bunk talking. Jack wanted to know all about Ianto's life. His sister. His mother. If his father was still around. Jack wanted to tell Ianto everything about his life, but he thought what he told him earlier, was enough...for now, anyway. They talked well into the night, but finally went to bed around 1.30am.

The alarm went off at 6.30am.

Jack sat on the chair opposite Ianto's bed and watched him sleep. It was only 5.15am, but he couldn't lay there any longer. Ianto looked like an angel to Jack. He could watch him sleep for hours. But all too soon the alarm went off and Ianto sat up. "Morning," said Jack, smiling.

"Morning," Ianto crocked and rubbed his eyes. "You're up early, when did you get up?"

"Not long ago," he lied. "Couldn't sleep. You wanna go for a walk before school? There's something I wanna show you."

"Okay, Jack. Let me go shower and get ready first." Ianto went for a shower and dressed before coming back to the bedroom.

Jack waited in the bedroom while Ianto showered. He looked out of the window, watching the birds flying around and landing on the bird feeder. He smiled to himself. He turned as Ianto entered the room, dressed. "If you're ready we can leave now. I'll buy us breakfast after I show you something, okay?"

"Okay lets go." Ianto picked up his satchel.

They left and both boys said goodbye to Mrs Jones.

As they walked along, Jack kept taking sideways glances at the younger boy. There was something about him. But Jack wasn't quite sure what it was. He had liked him instantly. Very rare for Jack. "I have money, you know. So, whatever you want, for breakfast I mean. You can have." They walked a bit further and then Jack stopped. "This might kindda freak you out. Sorry."

They entered a small building and then went down some stairs. In the last room was a bright object. Ianto squinted, trying to get a better look.

"Yep. It's a spaceship." Jack told him.

"Wow! I've never seen a real spaceship before. Only on TV and in films."

Jack smiled at Ianto's enthusiasm.

"Let's go get breakfast."

"I'll just have a bacon roll and a coffee please." Ianto noticed Jack looking at him. He didn't know what to make of it. He wasn't sure whether he liked girls or not, but he never thought of boys 'that' way. But Jack made him feel weak at the knees.

"I...feel as if I've known you for years. We get on really well, and I wanted to show you this." Jack moved closer to the spaceship. "It came thought the Rift with me. Nothing's on board, well, not alive anyway. I landed here, too." Jack turned to Ianto. "What I told you before, about coming from a different time. It's true. The 51st century. It's all different there. I think I prefer being here, actually." He smiled. "Let's go get some breakfast, I'm starving." They ran back to the cafe they passed a few minutes back.

"Wow." Ianto looked at it in amazement.

"It doesn't freak you out, that's good." Jack smiled, his shoulders relaxing. "Breakfast time, me thinks. Come on." Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and they ran like that to the cafe.

Ianto didn't mind Jack holding his hand, he liked it. They chatted while they ate breakfast and went to school.

They got into school, but Jack no longer has hold of Ianto's hand. His arm was across his shoulders in a protective mode.

"What lesson do you have first Jack?"

Jack screwed his nose up. "Religious Knowledge. I don't understand it. "He shook his head. "How about you? You in my class?"

"Yeah, I am. I like it, learning different cultures."

Jack smiled, refraining from roughing up Ianto's hair. "Yeah, I figured you would." Jack walked into the main lobby. "Let's go, or we'll be late."

Jack spied the three boys ahead of them, but they moved aside as they passed by. "Thanks," said Jack, nodding to them.

They walked into the classroom and sat together.

As the teacher was talking about Jesus and his role in religion, Jack was looking at Ianto and then out of the window. The teacher spotted this and asked Jack a question. "So, Harkness, how many disciples were there?"

Jack looked shocked. "Er, well, we. I think, I know, there were, er." He looked at Ianto for inspiration. "Twelve, sir?"

The teacher nodded. "That's right..." his words disappeared as Jack continued to look at Ianto. Ianto just smiled, looking straight ahead.

The teacher told the class to answer some questions on a test paper. Ianto did all his but noticed Jack staring blankly at his paper. "You want any help?"

Jack nodded. "I told you I was no good at this. We don't study religion in my century." Jack grinned sheepishly at the younger boy. "Thanks."

Ianto offered Jack his paper. "Copy mine." He grinned. "I kinda forgot about you being from another century." Ianto rolled his eyes.

Jack took the paper and, changing the words round a little, copied down what Ianto had written. Thanks, squirt," he said, handing back the paper. He'd meant it as an endearment. He hoped Ianto knew that. He didn't want to upset the young Welsh boy. His heart was beating fast and he wasn't sure why.

The bell went for next period.

"I have Woodwork, you have Science." Jack shook his head. "Great."

"Were you being sarcastic Jack?" Ianto had heard Jack call him squirt but what did he mean by it. "I thought you might like woodwork?"

Jack shook his head. "I'm not very good with my hands." He blushed, "Well, making things that is." He looked at the floor. "I didn't mean anything by calling you squirt. It's my pet name for you. Is that okay? If not, I'll stop."

"No Jack, I er, kinda like it. I'll need to come up with one for you." Ianto laughed at Jack's comment. Did he know Ianto liked him? Was it obvious? "You know I'm straight. I'd been going out with Sophie."

Jack looked as if he'd been slapped in the face hard. "W...who's Sophie? I haven't heard you mention her before." Jack stepped back from Ianto and leaned against the wall for support. His heart was pounding and he felt quite sick.

"Sophie was my girlfriend and we went out for 8 months. She was in a car accident and she died." Ianto hated talking about it and felt a lump in his throat and his eyes starting to water. "But that's in the past now. Jack, you okay? What's wrong?"

Jack felt as if he couldn't breath. He was in love with this young man and he had just found out Ianto had been in a relationship with a girl. He should have seen this coming. They were friends. Why would Ianto want more than that? Jack moved away from Ianto. "I er, have to get to class. I'll see you later." With that, Jack was gone

Ianto saw the look on Jack's face. Hurt. Betrayal. Confusion.

What have I done? He thought.

Ianto skipped his next class and went to the shops. He bought a bottle of whisky and sat in the park drinking it.

He felt alone again. The way he did after Sophie died. He thought he'd found happiness again with Jack. Now he'd ruined that, too.

He wept for them both. Sophie and Jack.

Jack waited by the main door for Ianto to appear. Waited ten, fifteen minutes, but no Ianto. Walking to the main gate, he looked towards where Ianto lived and started walking. He had to go past the park. He looked in. he thought he recognised the loan figure slouched on the wooden bench. He walked closer, then he called out. "Ianto!" he ran as fast as his legs would go. He stopped, seeing the empty bottle. "Oh, Ianto." He put his arms around the younger man and pulled him to his chest. He kissed the top of his head. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to walk off. I love you so much." The tears began to flow. "Please, forgive me, Ianto, please."

Ianto didn't move as Jack held him close.

Jack kicked the bottle away in frustration. It was his fault that Ianto was in this state. He had walked away from him. He had turned his back. How was he going to explain this to Ianto's mam? How could he tell her that her son had gotten drunk because of him? Jack hated himself for feeling the way he did, but he couldn't help it. Ianto was confused and he had made him that way.

Maybe he should just take Ianto home and leave him on the back door step and go away. He didn't need to collect his things from the bedroom they'd shared last night. He had money and could buy more.

He hated his own time, but longed to be there now. Away from the hurt he'd caused this beautiful being in his arms.

Ianto began to stir...

Ianto pushed Jack away, stood up and promptly fell over, scrapping his elbow.

"What are you trying to do?" Jack lifted the younger man into his arms, holding him close. "I'm sorry. I really am. Please, don't fight me." Jack couldn't hold it in any longer. "I'm in love with you." He whispered into Ianto's hair. "Please..."

Ianto held his breath for a second, then whispered a slurred, "I love you, too, Jack." He leaned his head in and kissed Jack on the lips.

Jack tenderly kissed him. Soft at first, then with more passion. He sat down, with Ianto sitting in his lap. He didn't care who saw them. He loved Ianto with all of his heart. Wanted to be with him for the rest of his life.

Jack finally sat Ianto on the bench and had gone to the cafe for a cup of strong, black coffee. "If your mam could see you now, she'd have a fit." He gave Ianto the coffee. "Drink this. When that's gone, we can go to the cafe together and you can have some more. No back talking. You should never have taken to drink again. Not because of me."

"I'm sorry Jack. I…was upset and thought you hated me."

Jack ruffled his hair. "I could never hate you." He looked away. "What do we do now? I can't stay with you, not like this. It's too dangerous. If your mam found out..."

"Please Jack, stay. We don't have to do anything. Mam doesn't have to know, well not just yet." He smiled at Jack.

Jack sighed deeply. "I don't know, Yan. It's gonna be difficult, for both of us. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Trouble," Ianto frowned innocently. "Why would we get into trouble?"

"You know what I mean when I say I'm in love with you, don't you?"

"Yes i do, because I'm falling for you, too. And I'm asking you again, why would we get into trouble?"

Jack closed his eyes and tilted his head back slightly. "Your a guy and I'm a guy. Do the math. It's frowned upon. It's not natural, Yan." He looked at Ianto. "You're mam would kill us both if she knew."

"Jack, its not frowned upon. It may not be normal, but we could get married if we really wanted to." Ianto laughed nervously.

"You really want that?"

"Well, we can be together. I'd be happy and if anyone says anything, tough. I love you Jack."

Jack beamed. "Yeah, that's about what I think, too. To hell with them." Jack stood up, bringing Ianto with him. "Let's go home, Yan. I wanna talk to your mam about us. You know, I think she'll understand. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I hope so anyway. Least my Tad isn't here. I don't think it would go down to well with him." Ianto laughed nervously.

"Did you get on with you Tad? I did mine." Jack looked away. "I really miss him."

"Yeah, I did get on well with him, but he left me and my mum and Rhiannon on our own. I don't think I could forgive him for that." He touched Jacks hand. "I'm sorry for bring the subject up."

Jack covered Ianto's hand with his own. "It's okay. I have a new life here now, with you." He took hold of Ianto's arm and they began to walk. "Let's go home. I wanna be alone with the man I love."

They went home. Walking hand in hand.

Jack stopped outside the front door, looking up at the bedroom window where he and Ianto slept last night. He wondered if he'd have another sleepless night. Taking Ianto's hand, they went inside. "Er, Mrs Jones, there's something we'd like to tell you." Jack stepped back and stood behind Ianto, wrapping his arms around him. "I, that is, we love each other." Jack waited for a few minutes, trying to read Ianto's mam's face. "Mrs Jones?"

"Sorry its a bit of a shock. I'm happy for you both, I am really." She moved towards the kitchen. "Well I'm going to cook tea, so be at the table at 6 okay?" She turned to face Ianto. "Ianto what happened to your arm?"

"I er, fell over, in the park." He smiled. "You know me, clumsy."

"Thank you," said Jack, smiling. "I do love Ianto, and I would never do anything to hurt him or make him unhappy."

"That's good to know," said Mrs Jones, disappearing into the larder. "Off you two go and change."

Jack and Ianto went up to the bedroom. Once inside, Jack took Ianto into his arms and they kissed properly for the first time.

"I do love you, Yan."

"You do something to me too, Jack. You make my knees go weak when you look at me. I get this warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach. And…." he looked down, embarrassed. "I get an erection."

Jack didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "I'm sorry. I...didn't realise. I should have. I, well, I want you, you know. I've never wanted someone so bad before." They sat on the bunk. "But we can't, not yet and not here."

"I wasn't suggesting…" Ianto looking confused. "Jack, it's going to take a lot to get used to. Its my first time with another man." Jack kissed him on the tip of his nose. "And I can wait. I won't rush you into anything. I know I'll be your first. And I hope, your last." He smiled tenderly. "When you're ready, we'll make love. Not until."

Ianto blushed the thought of sex was all new to Ianto. "I've never been with a girl before, never mind a boy. Jack…can...I tell you something?"

Jack ruffled his hair and gave him a beaming smile. "You can tell me anything, Yan."

"I, well I haven't done anything with anyone before. All I've have done is kissed and touched a little." Ianto looked away.

Jack put his finger under Ianto's chin and turned his face to him. "It's okay. I'll teach you everything, I promise. You will never regret being with me."

"Thanks, Jack," Ianto answered, shyly. He laid his head on Jack's thigh. "I do want you, but, I'm….just not ready yet."

"I can wait."

"Boys, tea time." Called Mrs Jones.

Ianto lifted his head and kissed Jack.

"You are so beautiful, Ianto Jones, and you just don't see it."

Ianto shook his head. "No, I'm not. But you, Jack, are very handsome." Ianto took Jack's hand and they went down to tea.

Mrs Jones smiled as the two boys ate their tea in silence. She watched as Ianto stole glances at Jack from under those long lashes of his. In her heart, she knew that Ianto was special. Maybe this was meant to be. Who was she to stand in the way of her son's happiness? But Rhiannon had to be told. By her, or by Ianto?

"Thank you, that was delicious," said Jack, wiping his mouth.

"Thank you, Jack." She smiled. "Why don't you boys go do your homework."

Ianto and Jack exchanged glances and smiled, before going upstairs.

"I'll help you with your homework, if you'll help me with mine," said Jack, getting his books out of his satchel. "I have RE, but I know you understand it better than I do. Can you explain it to me? I'll try and pick it up as fast as I can. I can help you with the stars and planets...not that there's a subject yet for that yet."

Ianto laughed, "Any good at english? "Yeah I'll help you with RE, no problem."

Jack smirked. "I like to think I have a good grip of English, but there again. There are some words that are new to me, that I wouldn't care to repeat in public."

They both laughed.

"You are funny, Jack Harkness."

"Mmm, I aim to please, Ianto Jones."

Ianto laughed. "What words would they be and I wonder. I would love to help you with what they mean though."

Jack smiled, "Yeah, I bet you would. But I'm not really into swear words, so we better give them a miss. No sweat, though. Let's get this homework done, then I'll teach you about the stars."

Ianto blushed, hanging his head. "I hate to admit it, but I swear sometimes."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, but every other word? And I bet you don't say some of the things I've heard." Jack smiled. "It's okay to swear sometimes, but it's not smart and it doesn't make you a big man. They just think they are." Jack opened his book. "A bit like Sawyer. He thought he was big hassling you in front of his pals...wrong."

"Yeah, I know its not big or smart, but I do swear when I'm angry or upset."

"Best not say anything to make you angry or upset then," Jack winked. "Okay, let's get some work done and then we can look at the starts. I have a telescope in my bag and we can check out some stars."

Jack accidentally drops a heavy book on Ianto's ankle.

"Fuck!" said Ianto.

"Hey, there's no need for that kind of language. I told you, it doesn't make you smart and shows what a lack of vocabulary you have." Jack picked the book up, placing it on the bed beside him and then gently took hold of Ianto's ankle, rubbing it tenderly. "Sorry I dropped the book."

Ianto smiled back at Jack, putting him at ease. "And I'm really sorry I swore, its just where I was brought up, it was f'ing this f'ing that.." He shrugged. "I grew up on a poor housing estate in Newport. We moved here last year, when Rhiannon left to get married."

"But you've bettered yourself. You don't have to go down that road anymore." Jack opened his book. "Homework and then we can talk."

"Okay." Ianto helped Jack with his homework and finished his own.

"Now that our homework is out of the way, I can tell you a little about the Rift that is over Cardiff." Jack shifted position, so he was looking directly at Ianto. "It's like a window that opens every now and then, letting aliens and artefacts through. That's how I got here. There are people who's soul job in life is to send the aliens back and archive the flotsam and jetsam that comes through. It may come in handy one day, if some alien force decides to invade earth." He stopped, looking at the wonderment on Ianto's face. "I want to be a part of it when I'm old enough."

"Wow, that is so cool, Jack. Its amazing and its great you want to do that. On Saturdays I work in a coffee shop." Ianto laughed. "Yeah, so your childhood, what was it like in the 51st century?"

"It was a bad time for us. We were being invaded by these...I can't even describe how bad they were. "Jack sat on the floor. "After the 40th century, aliens are common place on Earth. They come and go at will. Most are peaceful. Others, just want to take over every Planet in the skies. Our Peninsular was almost devastated. I was sent away by my mother." He held out his arms. "So, here I am."

"Oh Jack, that's horrible. Well I was brought up in a rough area in Newport. I started going off the rails at aged 11. Got in fights all the time." He hung his head in shame. "I picked most of them." He looked at Jack. "I was scrawny and always looked younger than I was, so I was picked on a lot. I retaliated."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But you're okay now, aren't you? You didn't go for Sawyer yesterday."

"Yeah, I really wanted to and Ii have a good punch on me, but Ii knew it would get me into trouble and my mum wouldn't like me getting into a fight on the first week in a new school."

"I can understand that. Last year in school and all." Jack closed his book and put it on the floor. "So, what do you want to do when you leave school next year?"

"I plan to go to college if i get the grades or maybe uni."

Jack nodded, approvingly. "Good for you. And what will you be studying?"

"I'm not sure i wanted to do psychology and history.?"

"Good subjects. You might wanna add social studies. It all helps in getting a good job after. The more qualifications..."

"Sounds good, thanks Jack. What do you wanna do now?"

"I thought maybe we could go for a walk. Maybe to that park we were in earlier. If that's okay."

"Yeah I'd like that."

Jack stood and held out his hand to Ianto. "Arise Ianto Jones and let us away." Jack laughed. "Sorry."

Ianto laughed "Its okay Jack, you make me smile.2

They walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Mum we're going to the park, wont be too late."

Mrs Jones smiled as they walked to the front door. "Make sure you're not. It's a school day tomorrow."

Jack waved as he closed the door behind them. "I really like your mam. She's so understanding." Jack pushed his hands deep into his trouser pockets, as if not knowing what else to do with them. "In my time, men can have children, and up to old age, too. A man gave birth to twins at the age of 73." He kicked a stone. "We are more liberal. Homosexuality isn't just tolerated, it's part of our culture."

"Jeez, men can get pregnant. That's….amazing. That's good. I hate when people don't see you for who you are whether you date men or women. Does that mean you can…have children, I mean?"

Jack smiled, taking Ianto's hand and bringing it to his lips. "You betcha. I choose you, Ianto Jones. You wanna spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Of course I do Jack." Leaning forward, Ianto kissed Jack tenderly.

"Good, because I don't want anyone else." He looked sad. "We can't tell anyone. Not yet, okay?"

"At school?"

Jack nodded. "I don't mind your mam knowing, but that's it. Unless you wanna get beat up and teased constantly."

"Yeah, but I love you and its going to be hard for 8 hours a day to not show it."

"It's just while we're at school." Jack eyed Ianto. "We'll be okay here."

"Yeah sure. Jack its getting late we should get some sleep as we have school tomorrow."

"Okay. But we sleep in our own beds, I don't want to start anything you don't wanna finish."

"Okay, Jack. Lets just go to bed, shall we?"

Jack nodded, climbing up to the top bunk. "Love you Ianto Jones."

"Love you, Jack Harkness." Ianto turned the light off.

Jack leaned back on his pillow but he knew sleep wouldn't come tonight. He wanted Ianto in his arms, but knew for all his talk, the younger man wasn't ready for a full on relationship yet.

Ianto had a restless night. He kept thinking about Jack who was sleeping above him.

"You didn't have a very good night. What was wrong?"

Just couldn't relax and settle

Jack sighed. "I can't sleep with you Yan, you know I can't. When I'm that close to you... I won't be able to stop myself. You deserve better..."

"No Jack I want you too. I might not be ready to go all the way, but we could sleep in the same bed. All I want to do is hold you."

Jack smiled at Ianto's honesty. "We have an hour til we need to get up. Why don't I come down there and keep you company?"

"How about I come up there?"

"Nah, I don't trust these bunks. If it breaks it's not so far to fall."

"Okay, come down here then."

Jack climbed down the ladder and got in with Ianto pulling him into his arms. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of his loves head.

"Mmm, that's nice," Ianto relaxed in Jack's arms.

"We don't have any classes together today an maybe that's a good thing." He tipped Ianto's head back do they were looking at each other. "We don't want anyone at school finding out, okay? If they do...I don't know what'll happen. The school will expel one or both of us, that's for sure."

"Jack, why would they say anything and why would they chuck us out?" Ianto asked innocently.

Jack brushed a hand along Ianto's jaw line. "Because they think it's not natural for to guys to love each other. Hell, I don't care what they think, but you...I have to protect you from them."

"But Jack, they can't expel us for loving each other and I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks."

"They can be hurtful, Yan. I don't want you put through that, ever. When were old enough, we'll go somewhere together, and live our lives the way we want. But until then, we have to keep it a secret. It has to be that way."

"Jack, I hate secrets. We're 17 and in love."

Jack sighed. "I know, but...it has to be this way. When your a bit older, you'll understand. I'm your first gay relationship."

"I understand, I really do, but Jack, I love you. I want to tell the whole world."

"But not yet. Not for a while, anyway. It's too dangerous. You have to see that."

"I don't see why it is dangerous Jack."

Jack sighed with frustration This wasn't getting them anywhere. "I think we better go have breakfast and start out for school." Jack pushed back the covers and swung his legs over the side. "I'm gonna go take a shower...alone." Jack left the bedroom.

Ianto lay in bed for 5 minutes, just thinking. Finally, he got up, dressed and waited for Jack.

Jack took longer in the shower than he intended, but he couldn't get the words that Ianto had said out of his head. Ianto was so innocent and naive. He would be hurt if their relationship got round the school. People were already thinking they spent far too much time together. They had to play it cool, ever if it hurt. Jack finally went back into the bedroom, to find Ianto dressed and sitting on the bed, waiting for him. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"It's okay Jack. I've been thinking too, and I know what you are saying. It's gonna be difficult at first, but I know we have to keep it quiet." Ianto looked at the floor and began to wring his hands. "I hope we can live together on our own soon."

Jack sat beside Ianto. "So do I, Yan. But we have to finish school first. Plan our future. We need to work to support ourselves."

"I realize that. I'm not stupid Jack." Ianto was getting annoyed. Getting up, Ianto put on his over shirt, walked to the door and looked back at Jack. "And I don't need protecting, thank you." Then he left the bedroom.

Jack shook his head. **'It's gonna be one of those days' **he thought to himself.

Jack followed Ianto down the stairs and out through the back door. Ianto wasn't waiting around for him. He was annoyed with Jack for treating him like baby.

"Wait up, Ianto. Hey!"

Ianto stopped but didn't turn around. "What?"

"And you can drop the attitude. It won't wash with me." Jack was beginning to think that he'd gotten in too deep. That he was changing Ianto and not for the better.

Ianto stood there, waiting for Jack to catch him up. "I just don't see why it's such a big deal, people we trust, knowing."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Because they won't all understand. Look, if you can't keep this quiet, it ain't gonna work."

Ianto scowled. "It will too, we love each other."

"Then let's keep it between us for a while, okay? Until we know who we can trust."

Ianto shook his head, then rolled his eyes. "Okay."

Jack sighed. "Good. Thank you."

Ianto took hold of Jack's arm. "Can I still touch you in public?"

Jack had to smile. "I guess, but not in front of any kids from school. You know what they're like. We don't need any trouble."

"But you can handle then, Jack." Ianto put his arms around Jack's neck. "I've seen you in action, remember?"

Jack pulled Ianto's arms from around his neck. "I don't wanna fight, Yan. I just got through telling you that. Maybe we should take a break and go our separate ways, just for today. We both need to think long and hard about this relationship. I can't do that with you beside me. Sorry."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, we need some space. Just for a few hours. We can meet for lunch. Okay?"

Ianto reluctantly nodded. "Okay."

Jack walked in the opposite direction but kept looking back at Ianto. He kept on walking, not looking back at Jack.

'**He's pissed' **thought Jack. '**If the Headmaster finds out about us, we'll be expelled'**

Ianto walked to the corner shop and then to the café. Kirby from school was in there, so Ianto went in to speak to him.

"Hey," said Ianto, sitting down.

"Hey. How's you?"

"Good. You?"

"Not bad. Where's your shadow?"

"Jack you mean? He's gone off on his own." Ianto peered at the other boy. "We're not joined at the hip."

"Could have fooled me. Thought you was in love, I did." He laughed.

"What if we were?"

"You, a nancy boy? Yeah right. Your mam would kill the pair of you."

Ianto smiled **'If you only knew'** he thought.

"He's a good friend. My best friend."

"Gavin is my best friend, then you."

Ianto smiled. "Wanna milkshake? My shout."

Kirby nodded.

Jack walked around, going nowhere in particular.

Although he loved Ianto to death, he wasn't sure if it was going to work out. Maybe if they had met later in life.

Going back to Ianto's house, Jack waited in their bedroom. He had time to think. What he'd decided would break Ianto's heart, but Jack had no other choice.

Ianto came home an hour later. His tummy filled with chocolate milkshakes.

"Jack, you here."

Jack smiled. "Yeah. Sit. I need to speak with you."

"Oh, you look serious. Have I done something wrong?"

Jack shook his head and smiled. "No. I've decided to try and get back to my own time."

"With me? I'm going with you?"

Again, Jack shook his head. "No. Alone. I need to go alone."

Ianto stood up. "But….what about us. You said you loved me."

"And I do. But it's much too dangerous….for both of us. You can see that, can't you?"

Ianto began to cry. "No, I can't."

Jack didn't try to comfort the younger boy. It would make it even more difficult for him to leave.

"I have to leave….today. Now."

Ianto's head came up. "Now? But….but….you can't leave me. I love you!"

"And I love you, but it just won't work. Not now. Please, you'll get over me. In time, you'll forgive me."

Ianto just cried and shook his head. "Never."

Jack left, not looking back. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he could hear Ianto crying, it was breaking his heart, but he had to leave.

Going back to the old warehouse, Jack found the tiny wrist set and pushed in the numbers his mother had taught him. He never though he'd be using it this soon.

Within seconds, Jack was back in his own time. The smoke still rising from the buildings after the attack. He had only been gone a few hours in his own time.

"They're gone," a voice from behind him said."

Jack turned to see Malik, his neighbour's son. "Have you seen my mother or Grey?"

"Your mum's over in the main hall. I haven't seen Grey since before the attack.""Thanks."

Jack went off to his mother.

The years went by and Jack found himself in different galaxies after joining the Time Agency.

Then he found himself with the Doctor.

Then he was dead and alive again.

He joined Torchwood, an organisation brought about by Queen Victoria. Jack had served her until she died and carried on until the present day.

He was in London in 2000, when he spied someone familiar.

_'Ianto Jones' _he though.

He walked up beside the young man and touched his arm. Ianto turned to him.

At first Ianto didn't recognise him, then he smiled. "Jack!"

They embraced.

"God! Where have you been? It's been too long."

"I'll explain over coffee. Do you have time?"

"I'll make time."

They sat in Starbucks, drinking coffee, looking at each other.

"I never stopped thinking about you," said Ianto, sipping his coffee.

"I'm sorry, but I had to go. It was getting to dangerous."

Ianto smiled sadly, "I know, and I'm sorry. It was all my fault. I wanted everyone to know just how happy I was."

Jack touched his hand. "It wasn't all your fault. I let you fall too soon." he smiled. "So, how have you?"

"Fine. I finished school. Went to college." He eyes the older man. "You look older somehow.""Yeah. It had something to do with going home that day. I can't explain it. I aged about 17 years."

Ianto smiled shyly. "The age you were when we met. It suits you."

Jack smiled. "Thanks."

"Where are you working now?"

"In Cardiff. I work for Torchwood."

"Really? I just got recruited by Torchwood One at Canary Wharf. I start there in a few weeks."

"As?"

"Junior archivist."

"Good for you."

Jack knew that he couldn't let Ianto remember him, so while he went to the men's room, Jack slipped a white tablet into his coffee. It would make Ianto forget that they had ever met. Something that Jack would regret.

Jack watched, as Ianto walked back to his seat.

""Have you been back in this century long?"

"Yes. Since 1868, actually. I was a bit of a scoundrel. Then something happened that changed my life, for the better, I think, and here I am."

"It's good to see you again."

"Is there….anyone in your life?"

Ianto blushed, shaking his head. "No." He drank his coffee.

Jack watched as his eyelids became heavy.

Within minutes, Ianto was sound asleep. Jack got up and walked to the counter.

"My friend is really tired. Do me a favour and let him sleep for a few hours." Jack gave the boy behind the counter £20. "Thanks." Then he left.

Would Jack ever see Ianto Jones again? Maybe. Would they carry on where they left off when they were seventeen? Jack didn't know.

But he could only dream and hope, hope one day they would meet again.


End file.
